My Twist
by MumuMissMadeekins
Summary: My twsit on a story that's been done ALOT! TLTWTW with my OC! minor cussing
1. Chapter 1

"My dear!" My grandfather kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly. "Grandpa, the Macready is going to drive me bonkers!" I sighed.

She already scolded me for hanging out in the kitchen with the cooks, and for reading in my grandfather's library, "Oh darling, tomorrow the Pevensies will arrive, plus I don't actually expect you to listen to watch she says."

I snickered at his comment and asked, "How old are the Pevensies?" "I'm not exactly sure, I know they range from between 15 and 8. Why do you ask?" I shrugged and started walking backwards, "Just wondering, I'm going to go sneak a cookie from the kitchen."

I winked at him as he shook his head and chuckled. "Not too many, you might spoil your dinner." I acted shocked, "I'd never!" I was surprised I'd been walking backwards and hadn't fallen, can you spell skills?

Then I ran into something, _crash!_

I looked at my grandfather then surveyed the damage, "Was that antique by any chance?" I asked sheepishly. "Of course it was, don't worry about it darling." "Thanks!" I said turning around, maybe I'd have better luck walking forward.

When I turned around I my face met a new friend, named wall. "What am I to do with you Adriana?" I heard my grandfather sigh. "Love me!" I yelled running down the hall.

I stopped running, "How did I think that was a good idea?" I panted. I'm short for a 15 year old, well I'm short for lots of people, like when I was in Year Seven and boy in Year Three was as tall as me. Anyway, I'm not much of an athlete.

Ms. Macready rounded the corner, "Ah there you are, go pick out an outfit for tomorrow and I'll have it ironed. Oh and I'll have someone come to your room to get your hair ready. You must be presentable for the company and your hair is as straight as a board, it will take all night to curl."

I looked around her trying to think of an excuse to get away from her, "Okay will do, I'll just be walking this way." The Macready put her hands on her hips, "Your room is the other way." "Yes, I'm aware of that, I'm just taking the scenic route." She squinted her eyes. "there's plenty time for that nonsense in the future, now chop-chop, we don't have all day."

I rolled my eyes as I turned around, _She should just go fall in a hole._ I muttered in my head along with some other insults and life threats…

One of the maids was rolling my wet hair into strips of cloth. She pulled really hard once and I slightly growled but other than that I stayed quiet, thinking about the Pevensies. Would they like me? Would I like them? What would they be like? What would they like to do? I worried about how if we didn't get along how long the time would go by. I promised myself that I'd try to keep my temper in check, yes I know I seem perfectly normal and not at all temperamental but I have my moments..

Grandfather was beaming at me "You look wonderful." I rolled my eyes, I was wearing a short-ish yellow summer dress and my hair curled nicely but I didn't think it had much affect. "Are you coming down to meet them?" I asked trying to change the subject. "No I'm sorry dear, I have loads of paper work." I nodded and slipped out of his study, I didn't understand how he was always working… he was retired!

"Miss Adriana!" I heard Ms. Macready yell impatiently. Oh crap she's back and I was supposed to be waiting for her. Luckily I was just around the corner, "I'm sorry, there was emergency with the peanut butter and the parrots, in the toaster." I rambled.

"I'll expect a valid explanation later, now Adriana, this is Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edward." She pointed them all out. I'd already been told there names so before she continued I rolled my eyes and corrected, "It's Edmund."

"Right." She continued, "Now I'll show you around." "Ms. Macready do you think maybe I could show them around?" I suggested but I let the authority I knew I had over her seep in my voice. "Very well." She huffed walking down the hall.

I made sure her foot steps ad faded completely until I talked to the kids in front of me, "I just saved you a huge pain, and a couple of nightmares."

"I know we've already been introduced but I'm Adriana." I held my hand out to no one in particular the eldest boy Peter shook it. "Peter." He was very handsome, his blue eyes were captivating, his shaggy blonde hair just glazed the top of them. He was about a head taller than me and he had wide shoulders, but not like freakishly big, and his chin was square yet rounded with youth.

I pulled out of my daze quickly and the eldest girl Susan shook my hand. "Susan." She was very pretty, her hair was dark brown but not as dark as my black hair and she was almost as pale as myself but her face was splattered with faint freckles.

"And I'm Lucy!" The little girl said cheerfully, her freckles were more defined and her hair was red.

I looked over at Edmund, he was sulking, when I directed my attention to him he glared at me. "Edward." I greeted. "It's Edmund!" He snapped. "Whatever you say Edwin."

**Yes that hath be Chapter one =] PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Lolz and add a story alert, chapter 2 is already in progress! **


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund glared at me and I raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge him to say anything.

I turned to the others and helped grab a bag or two from Peter, he was trying not to smile, guess everyone else would benefit from Edmund knowing how to act.

"So this is where Macready would rattle on about how making noise isn't tolerated and how to not disturb the professor." I looked to see Susan running her fingers on a marble bust. I did my best impression of the Macready, "And absolutely no disturbing of the historical artifacts!" They all laughed, except Edmund.

"Here are your rooms, Peter and Edmund right there, Lucy and Susan over there." I set Lucy's bags inside her room. "I guess I'll leave you to yourselves." "About time." Edmund muttered and I resisted telling him off, or strangling him. I barely knew him, I'd save that stuff for at lease an hour.

My fist balled up. "Where is your room?" I was surprised when Peter asked. "Just right there." I was two doors down from the girl's room. "Oh, alright." He said quickly and went into his room. Edmund snickered, I wondered what was so funny. Maybe he was imagining me shoving his suitcase up his nose, that's what'd make me snicker.

I was sitting in my room reading a book when there was a knock on the door, "Entrada." I said laying down my book. Lucy, Susan, and Peter walked in. "Hey." "We're sorry about our brother." Susan sighed. "It's alright, I think I made it clear to him that we could be friends, or we could be enemies." I said dramatically.

Lucy giggled and then Peter asked, "So we were wondering, what was the emergency with the peanut butter and the parrots in the toaster?" "Well you see it's a funny story, there was a parrot named Greggo and-" I was cut off by a raspy knock on the door, "Dinner's ready."

"Good I'm starved!" Lucy sighed with content. "Let's go, does someone want to get Edmund?" I said getting up. Susan got to the door first, "I will." "Just follow the signs to the dinning room." She looked at me shocked, "There are signs?" "No it was a joke it's on the 1st floor by where you came in." Peter, Lucy, and I cracked up at the shocked look on Susan's face. "Enough laughing at me!" Susan demanded but she had a smile on her face.

"Oh I'll go with Susan, I forgot something in the room!" Lucy said suddenly, leaving Peter and I alone, coincidence? Not likely…

"So…" Peter said awkwardly and as we walked down the stairs our arms brushed and I thought I saw Peter's cheeks turn pink. "Yep…" I replied.

"I think we're having chicken for dinner." I said trying to start a conversation. "Chicken's good." He replied casually.

"Oh by the way, it's not a good idea to talk much but I'm sure the professor will talk to you and make things less uncomfortable, and I don't know if you already do this but something the Macready loves and will totally score you points with her is calling her ma'am. " I said trying to help. "Yes ma'am." He replied and we started laughing slightly, I didn't actually think it was that funny though..

At the table I sat by my grandfather and I went over to him and leaned down so he could kiss me on the cheek. Peter looked at me curiously and I mouthed, 'Grandpa', he nodded slowly and I gave him a half smile.

Dinner was very quiet, I asked my grandfather to try and make conversation but my grandfather wasn't a very social guy.

After dinner we gathered in my room again. "We didn't know the Professor was your grand father." Lucy said as I braided her hair. "Yeah, why didn't you tell us about it?" Peter asked.

"It never came up. Did anyone else see that piece of corn stuck in the Macready's teeth the whole dinner?" We all started laughing and joking until Edmund came in yelling about how we should keep it down. I just ignored it.

Peter and Susan decided it was bed time for Lucy and I promised her we'd play loads of games in the morning. With that I got under my covers and dreamt, yes a certain blonde haired boy MIGHT have appeared in my dreams!

**Yes short but it's 1:30 am! Plz review! Love you ALL! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is dedicated to ArneiaScarlett who might possibly be my beta by the time I've put this on the web =) Oh and the song for this chappy is Madison by Cavashawn.. It's about MADISON! ME ;) lolz **

"Wake up, wake up!" I was woken in quite and unpleasant way, Lucy was jumping on me up and down. It reminded me of a child jumping on their parents on Christmas morning.

I put my pillow over my head and said, "I'm dead I can't wake up." But with the pillow over my head it sounded more like, "Mu sled fi slant snake fup."

Lucy ripped the pillow from my grasp and I looked up to see her sporting a pout. "It's raining!" She whined. "That's quite dreadful isn't it? Why don't I stay in bead to mourn." I mumbled trying to blink away sleep.

That's when I heard a chuckle, I looked over to see Peter. NO! I'm sure my hair was a mess! And I didn't have any make up on! "Alright out!" I started getting up and Lucy got off me, "I need to get dressed and such, I'll meet you for breakfast ." I practically shoved them out and slammed the door.

I went to my bathroom and took a quick shower and as I held the top of my towel I had wrapped around myself with death grip.

As I opened the door I ran into someone, of friggin course. I looked up but I already knew who it was because fate hates me. "Hi." I croaked out and I wanted to claw off the amused expression on Peter's face. "I'm sorry I didn't know any one was in here." "I'm not, anymore." I snapped my eyes away from his face and swerved around him.

I got in my room and sighed with relief that I was out of that situation, until I realized I'd forgotten my clothes in the bathroom.

You may be thinking, _So?_ Well on the top of the pile of my clothes in a certain feminine under garment.

I opened my door and was relieved to see Peter hadn't gone into the bathroom yet. I maneuvered around him and got in front of the door. "You stay here." I said cracking the door open and slipping in.

I made sure all certain unmentionables were covered by my regular clothes and then opened the bathroom door again. Peter was standing there looking confused.

"You're very odd, you know that right?" He said looking half confused and half amused (that rhymes hehe!). I walked backwards to my room which was just across the hall and I replied, "Well you can just go die, in a whole, full of pudding." He laughed and I went back in my room.

I finished getting ready with no other disasters and went into Lucy and Susan's bedroom.

"'Gastrovacular' come on Peter Gastrovacular." Susan said. Peter looked around only half trying to actual think of the origin.

We sat in silence for about five minutes when I sighed and said anxiously, "Latin! Latin Peter, it's Latin!" Peter laughed, "You've wanted to do that this whole time haven't you?" I nodded, "Very much so." Then Edmund muttered, "Was it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" I had to admit, even though it was rude, it was funny.

Susan slammed shut the book, and Lucy smiled brightly, "We could play hide-n-seek!" "But we're having so much fun already." He sighed sarcastically. "Please, Peter, please!" I giggled at her pout. Peter rolled his eyes, "One, two, three, four.." Susan and Lucy got up and ran out of the room, Edmund scowled but followed them.

I simply started reading my book again, "What, you're not playing?" Peter asked. "Aren't you supposed to be counting?" I asked over the top of the book. "I never count, I just wait a while and then call out the last few numbers." He replied. "I see." I said looking back at my book.

"So why aren't you playing?" Peter asked again. "Sports and I don't get along." I said simply. "What?" He chuckled. "Well I'm a very bad sport with the whole loosing thing… and almost every time something gets thrown or something gets hit." I explained giving up on my book.

"Really? You?" Peter asked unbelieving. "You haven't seen my bad side yet." He nodded slowly.

"Think they'd believe I counted to 100?" He asked. "Go for it." I shrugged. "98, 99, 100... Ready or not here I come!" Peter yelled and I giggled slightly.

Then he grabbed my hand and said, "Come on, help me." I got up and was happy when Peter didn't let go of my hand.

We walked around for a minute when we heard Lucy shout, "It's all right! I'm back! I'm all right!" Then Edmund half whispering, "Shut up! He's coming!"

"You know, I'm not sure you two quite get the point of this game." Peter said and I giggled quietly. "Weren't you wondering where I was?" Lucy asked and Edmund snapped, "That's the point. That was why he was seeking you."

Susan came from behind us, "Does this mean I win?" Peter shrugged, "I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Lucy was on the verge of hysterics, "But I've been gone for hours!"

Susan knocked on the back of the wardrobe Lucy had led us to. Peter and I were standing side by side, but, sadly, no longer holding hands.

"Lucy the only wood in here is the back of the wardrobe." Susan said. "One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." Peter added and I automatically knew that that wasn't the thing to say. "But I wasn't imagining!" Lucy said exasperated. "That's enough, Lucy." Susan said sternly.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy cried and my heart went out to her, I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Well I believe you." I'd almost forgotten Edmund was there. Everyone looked at him. Lucy's eyes lit up for a second, "You do?" "Yeah, of course! Didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?"

"You vile little creature!" I glared at him. Peter looked at me for a second and I got the hint, not the time, for a second I was offended but then I realized, this is a family thing I should just stay out of it.

"Will you just stop? You have to make everything worse, don't you?" Peter took a step towards Edmund. Edmund rolled his eyes, "It was just a joke!" "When are you going to learn to grow up?" Peter sighed. Edmund balled up his fist and yelled, "You think you're dad, but you're not!" He stomped out of the room.

"Well that was nicely handled." Susan gave Peter a look as she followed Edmund out.

"But.. It really was there." Lucy whimpered. "Susan's right Lucy, that's enough." Peter said coldly. "You believe me, don't you Adriana?" They both looked at me. "Well, yes and no." I said cautiously. They both gave me even more attention because I was basically on both of their sides, no on Peter's side, yes on Lucy's. "I want to believe you Lucy, I really do, but it's not exactly possible." I looked at her sadly, I was at a loss.

**This one was longer no? YES! Lolz new chapter coming very soon! It's basically already written =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is dedicated to ArneiaScarlett who might possibly be my beta by the time I've put this on the web =) (again) BTW, I'm using the lines from the movie transcript so I'm going extra out of my way to get the dialogue right ^_^**

"Adriana, wake up." This time Lucy was gently shaking me. I opened an eye and was surprised that it was still dark. "Lucy what are you doing up?" I yawned. "I'm going to Narnia, would you like to come?" She looked so excited. "No thanks, I haven't been sleeping well, I need all the sleep I can get." I gave her a sleepy smile as she nodded and walked out of my room, closing the door quietly.

"_Adriana, I have something to tell you." Peter was looking down at me tenderly as he started closing the space between us. _

"_I love you." He whispered and cupped my face in his strong soft hands._

_Our faces, our lips, got closer and closer and then we_-

"Peter! Peter!" I woke up as Lucy ran in the hallway. I got up and checked myself in the mirror quickly before I followed her into Peter and Edmund's room.

"Peter! Peter, wake up! Peter, wake up! It's there! It's really there!" Lucy was jumping on top of Peter's sleeping figure. "Shh, Lucy what are you talking about?" He asked sleepily.

Susan had come in too and Edmund woke up, "Narnia! It's all in the wardrobe just like I told you!" She claimed blissfully. "You must've been dreaming, Lucy." Peter sighed.

"But I haven't! I saw Mr. Tumnus again! And this time Edmund went too!" That got everyone's attention.

"You…. You saw the faun?" Peter asked Edmund. Edmund shook his head. "Well he didn't actually go with me… He, where were you Edmund?"

Edmund shook his head, "I was just playing along. I'm sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have encouraged her, but you know the little children these days, they never know when to stop pretending."

Peter and Susan were now looking at Lucy who had busted into tears but I saw Edmund smirk smugly at Lucy.

She ran out of the room and Susan ran after her and so did Peter, as he did he shoved Edmund back. "Ow!" Edmund cried.

"You little brat! You're lying through your teeth and I know it! Go tell Lucy you're sorry!" I glared at him crossing my arms.

"Make me." He taunted. "I will, now stand still so I can put my foot up your ass!" I advanced on him. "Get away from me! Crazy!" He yelled backing to the doorway.

Peter, Susan, and.. My grandfather? Were now at the door watching us.

Susan was glaring at me, probably because I was getting involved in stuff that wasn't necessarily my business.

Peter looked a little amused.

And my grandfather gave me a hard look, "Adriana Elise Kirke, that is not language for such a young lady." "I'm sorry grandfather."

I then looked back at Edmund, "Here's the censored version, 'I'll put my foot up your rear end.'"

He turned to the onlookers, "She's mad, crazy, bonkers, absolutely batty!"

Peter glared at him, "Don't talk about her like that!" "Oh just because-" They started yelling at each other but I don't think any one could actually understand them.

My grandfather looked at me helplessly, he was at a loss for what to do, my grandfather was never a very assertive man. "Hey!" I yelled, and that didn't work.

I didn't get in trouble all through elementary school for being quiet. "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I yelled louder and everyone looked at me shocked. "Go ahead Papa." I smiled at him and he slightly smiled back.

"You two come, let me have a weird with you, and Adriana maybe you should go to your room, maybe it'd help you refrain from putting your foot anywhere near that boy. And boy I wouldn't cross Adriana, because, I'm not doubting your strength, but she could cause serious damage."

Peter stifled a laugh and Susan kept looking at me with a blank expression. I smirked as I walked over to my grandfather. He kissed my cheek and I went to my room.

**Alright it's 12:30 and I've had a long day! Time to hit the hay! I'm so fine with a rhyme, I make Dr. Sues look like a moose! Lolz smelyalata =]**


End file.
